gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld
20px|link=Haus TargaryenHaus Targaryen 20px|link=Haus MartellHaus Martell |Seite2 = Rebellen 20px|link=Haus SchwarzfeuerHaus Schwarzfeuer |Kommandant1 = *Baelor Targaryen *Maekar I. Targaryen *Brynden Strom |Kommandant2 = *{Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer} *Aegor Strom |Teilnehmer1 = *Gawan Corbray |Teilnehmer2 = *{Aegon Schwarzfeuer} *{Aemon Schwarzfeuer} |Truppenstärke1 = Unbekannt |Truppenstärke2 = Unbekannt |Verluste1 = *Hoch (Tausende) |Verluste2 = *Hoch (Tausende) *{Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer} *{Aemon Schwarzfeuer} *{Aegon Schwarzfeuer} |Teil von = Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion }} Die Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld (im Original: Battle of the Redgrass Field) war eine militärische Auseinandersetzung, die etwa ein Jahrhundert vor den Ereignissen in Game of Thrones stattfand. Es war die entscheidende Schlacht der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion, in der ihr Anführer Daemon Schwarzfeuer fiel, der versucht hatte seinen Halbbruder König Daeron II. Targaryen zu stürzen. In der Serie Geschichte Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer, der legitimierte Bastardsohn von König Aegon IV. Targaryen, führte eine massive Rebellion gegen seinen Halbbruder, König Daeron II. Targaryen. Ihr Höhepunkt war mit der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld erreicht, die nahe Königsmund ausgetragen wurde. In der Schlacht kam es zu einem epischen Zweikampf zwischen Daemon Schwarzfeuer und Ser Gawan Corbray, der eine volle Stunde andauerte, obwohl Ser Gawan mehrfach verwundet wurde. Letztlich wurden Daemon und zwei seiner Söhne von den Bogenschützen der Royalisten niedergestreckt, die ein anderer Bastard von König Aegon IV. anführte, Brynden "Blutrabe" Strom. In den Büchern thumb|325px|Daemon Schwarzfeuer im Kampf mit Ser Gawan Corbray. In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war die Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld die größte Schlacht, während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion, beendete diese und festigte die Herrschaft von König Daeron II. Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande. Vorgeschichte Daemon Schwarzfeuer, der unehelich Sohn von Daena Targaryen, wurde von König Aegon IV. Targaryen als sein Bastard anerkannt und gab ihm das valyrische Schwert Schwarzfeuer, das Schwert der Targaryen Könige. Auf seinem Sterbebett legitimierte Aegon IV. seine Bastarde, indem er sie in die Thronfolge mit aufnahm. Im Laufe der Jahre, Daemon, der den Schwertnamen Schwarzfeuer als seinen annahm, begann zu glauben, dass er König sein sollte, anstelle von Daeron II., dessen Abstammung in Frage gestellt wurde. Schließlich erklärte sich Daemon selbst zum rechtmäßigen König und hob eine Armee aus. Das Reich war gespalten zwischen dem "Roten Drachen" und dem "Schwarzen Drachen". Lord Ambros Butterquell, die Hand des Königs von Daeron II. unternahm nichts, um die angespannte Lage zu beruhigen, einige zweifelten sogar daran, dass er eine Hand im späteren Aufstand hatte. Er wurde von Lord Heufurt, einem verdienten Royalisten, nur Tage vor der Schlacht, ersetzt. Ablauf Die beiden Armeen trafen auf einem namenlosen Feld aufeinander. Daemon war unaufhaltsam an diesem Tag, schlug die Vorhut von Lord Arryn in Stücke, tötete Wyl Waynwald und den Ritter von Neunsternen, bevor er sich Ser Gwayn Corbray von der Königsgarde stellte. Ein ungeheurer Kampf fand zwischen beiden statt, bei dem Daemon das valyrische Schwert Schwarzfeuer führte und Gwayne das valyrische Schwert Lady Einsam, ehe es Daemon gelang, seinem Kontrahenten schwer zu verletzten, sodass er blind und blutend am Boden lag. Daemon hielt inne, um sicherzustellen, dass Ser Gwayn keine weiteren Verletzungen zugefügt wurden und befahl ihn zu einem Maester außerhalb der Schlacht zu tragen. Zu dieser Zeit hatten Blutrabe und seine Einheit der , den erklommen und überzogen Daemons Position mit einem Pfeilhagel. Blutrabe erspähte Daemons Banner und tötete den älteren von Daemons Zwillingen, Aegon, in dem Wissen, dass Daemon seinen Sohn niemals auf dem Feld zurücklassen würde, dann durchbohrte er Daemon mit sieben Pfeilen. Der jüngere der Zwillinge, Aemon, nahm Schwarzfeuer, als sein Vater fiel und wurde ebenfalls vom Blutraben getötet. Ihrer Anführer beraubt, begannen die Rebellen zu fliehen, bis Bitterstahl, der zu Beginn der Schlacht die Rechte befehligte, die Flucht in einen Angriff auf den Feind wandelte und persönlich einen großen Kampf mit Blutrabe austrug, indem er ihm ein Auge nahm. Es war das zweitgrößte Duell der Schlacht, nach Daemon und Corbray. An diesem Punkt fiel Prinz Baelor Speerbrecher den Rebellen mit einer Armee aus den Sturmlanden und Dorne in den Rücken, durchbrach ihre Linie und entschied damit die Schlacht. Maekar führte den Rest seiner Truppe zum Angriff, um dadurch die Rebellen zwischen ihnen zu vernichten. Folgen Zehntausend Männer starben an einem Ort, der später als Rotgrasfeld bekannt wurde, vermutlich wegen all dem Blut, das dort vergossen wurde und das Gras rot färbte. Daemon Schwarzfeuer und seine beiden ältesten Söhne Aegon und Aemon wurden in der Schlacht getötet, was die Rebellion beendete und die Herrschaft von König Daeron II. über die Sieben Königslande bestätigte. Allerdings floh Bitterstahl in die Freien Städte mit vielen anderen, einschließlich den fünf anderen Söhnen von Daemon. Dadurch blieben die Mitglieder des Hauses Schwarzfeuer eine permanente Bedrohung für die Targaryen Dynastie und endete erst, als Maelys der Grässliche auf den Trittsteinen erschlagen wurde. Es deutet daraufhin, dass der Ausgang der Schlacht völlig offen war, wenn Daemon nicht wegen Gwayn gestoppt hätte, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich gelungen, Maekars Linke zu brechen, bevor Blutrabe den Hügelkamm einnahm und Baelor das Feld erreichte. Dann, durch den Tod der Hand und offenen Weg nach Königsmund, wäre Daemon kaum auf Widerstand getroffen. Unter den Toten war Lord Wyman Weber, der erste Ehemann von Lady Rohanne Weber; , Ser Knappe; und erschlagen von Lord . Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Redgrass Field fr:Bataille du Champ d'Herberouge ru:Битва на Краснотравном поле zh:红草原之役 Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten Kategorie:Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen